


Ice Tiger

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Rated T for language, Shapeshifting, WereTigers, yoihalloweenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky would spill all of his secrets if anyone would just listen to him.





	Ice Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Yoi Halloween Week prompt, day2: Shapeshifting

Yuri would care about his secret, if he hadn’t fucking already told everyone. Not one of those assholes had believed him. “You can never tell,” he remembers his mother whispering, before leaving him with his Grandpa “to live a normal fucking life” or whatever. Thing is, Yuri has never been good at keeping secrets. 

“I’m a Tiger,” he says to Yakov one day. He’s going to explain all about his other life, his weird ass (okay, so it is pretty cool) shapeshifting ability, all the secrets he’s been keeping for 10 years are about to spill straight out of his lips. 

“Ah!” Yakov says, eyes lighting up. “Yes! You can be the Ice Tiger of Russia!” The nickname, unfortunately, sticks. 

He thought he’d explained it thoroughly to Victor once. With details about moon cycles, hunting, how he’d wake in the middle of the night with shreds of meat still stuck in his teeth. He remembers being damned explicit in his descriptions. Victor fucking Nikiforov doesn’t appear to remember a thing. 

“Were-tiger?” he says with a stupid heart shaped grin. “Sure, Yuri. Whatever you say.” And then proceeds to skate off as though Yuri is just making up fucking stories. 

Milla doesn’t quite call him a liar. But she makes a face, with wide eyes and a little “o” to her lips and he can smell the fucking laughter bubbling up within her. Never mind that laughter doesn’t have an actual smell, he can tell it’s there, just waiting. “Fucking whatever,” he says, stomping away from her. One day, he thinks, he’s gonna turn into a tiger and bite one of them just to shut them up. 

Of course, it’s fucking Katsudon who listens. When Yuri beings the story, he nods quietly. When Yuri feels tears prick at his eyes and says, “I’m worried that I’ll hurt Otabek, that he won’t believe me either,” Katsudon wraps him into a hug. 

“How long have you been dealing with this, Yura?” he asks in that calm, sympathetic way he has sometimes. 

Yuri pulls away from the hug (after maybe he enjoys it for just a moment). “My whole fucking life, pig. Learn how to listen.” 

“And in all these years, have you ever hurt someone?” 

Technically, speaking, Yuri isn’t one hundred per cent sure. (He also isn’t sure if he should count the time he trashed the old man’s apartment in a not-unfounded rage. Victor is lucky that’s all he got.) He’d never hurt Otabek though, he’s his best friend. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he answers. 

Katsudon fucking smiles. “See. It’ll be fine.”


End file.
